UNTITLED
by kikikysk
Summary: this is a modern day spin off of the day Rin and Sesshomaru met rated M for gore and maybe lemons in later chapters if requested
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my third Fanfict and i shit canned the first cuz well i read it over and it sucked so bad if you want to laugh at my horrible story go ahead its called blood and jealosy. Any whozzle the main reason it sucked is cuz i had to many lyrics and not enough detail so here I am writing another idea i had at first its gonna be a light hearted one shot but i have ideas for a continueation of it.

DISCLAIMER:

i own nothing exept my ramblings and plot sort of i make no money doing this.

There he lay a disgraceful mangled mess in an ally. His long silver hair caked in his own blood. The magenta markings on his face and the small blueish purple crecent on his forehead gave away the fact that he was a demon a powerfull one at that. His brand new suit was now ruined donning a bloody hole in the chest area, and due to the faberic it was made of it was undoubtedly not repairable.

Those damn stupid humans what were they thinking pulling a gun on me a powerful daiyokai. Tsk and now it's raining great, well at least no one is here to see me in this pathetic silver haired man thought to himself as he lay there bleeding out from a poison filled gunshot wound. However he thought to soon when he looked up there he saw a little girl she looked no older than 7yrs.

She stood there with her somewhat long dark brown almost black curly hair with a lopsided ponytail that looked messy. She had a slightly chubby stature no doubt baby fat. When he looked into her eyes it looked like they were going to swallow him whole they were much to large for her face giving a bug like appearence.

"Go away girl the streets is no place for you." He said turning his head ever so slightly to the left. He expected her to obey him and leave but instead she sat down and looked at his chest wound.

After stairing at it for a good minute or so she got up and ran.

"hn." Was all he said whilts he saw her run away.

After a few minutes he heard a human male's voice echo through the air. It sounded angry.

"Come back here thief, stupid vagabond! Some one catch the little shit!" Just as the man finnished his sentence the girl came running twords him with arms full of medical supplies and the familliar scent of a medicine that is used only to treat yokai that have been poisoned. He cocked an eyebrow at the little girl realiseing that the medicine was for him.

He said nothing as she pulled out a small spoon from her pocket. Then she went over to a pile of card board boxes and tore one apart. when she returned she laid it flat and spread the medical supplies on it. To his suprize she began to stip him of his shirts and tie. Picking up the spoon she dug it into the bullet wound that was fizzing and bubbling due to the poison, and wiggled the spoon around. The pain he felt was miniscule compaired to the time when his brother cut his arm off with a chain saw before he was sedated and sent to a maximum security prison for the murder of a girl and her friends.

He felt barly a tickle until she began to pull up on the spoon ripping flesh and pulling a bulet out, then it began to really hurt. Her skills were less than amature and what he couldn't figure out was how she was not throwing up at the sight of blood everywhere, any normal girl would be shreiking in horror at it but she jusk kept on. When she was finished 'digging for gold' she poured the whole bottle of medicine on his open wound and it stung like a bitch. He lack of medical skill was beginning to irritate him. Just when he thought she was finnished 'tortouring' him she stuffed the bullet hole with cotton balls dowced in what smelled like rubbing alcohol then put a bandaid on it. He wanted to strangle her but he didn't because he understood that she was only trying to help, so he hopped.

Every day after that she came to feed him with stolen goods. He refused them because he did not need to eat what he needed was sleep and an IB profen or 10.

One day after he had just finninshed healing he left in search for the little girl who had yet to come to feed him. It's not like he was hungery or worried he was just curious yeah curious. As he rounded the alley corner he saw the little girl lying in a pool of her own blood and the food and medical suplies were scattered about the payvment. The scent of death was beging to flow from her body she was close to dying and for some reason that angerd him.

He took her to the hospital and they fixed her up but when they asked what happened he did not know and she refused to speak. So without another word on the subject he paid for her hospital bill and asked her where her parents were. She said that they were sleeping in the sand box in centural park. It took a minute for him to realize they were dead and perhaps murderd and burried in centeral park. The though it self sicked him, the fact that humans were so disrespectful that they would burry some one in a place where children play.

"Where do you live?" He said looking at her with a serious expression. Shifting in her place she though for a little bit and then said

"The big smelly box. I don't know what it is called but I call it that." The demon thought for a minute then realized it was the dumpster he found her by.

"Would you like to live in my house? It is not smelly." She nodded.

After being in the hospital for longer than he was comfortable with he left with the girl holding his finger.

Whilst walking the little girl found a puddle and promptly jumped in it efectivly soaking the daiyokai with discusting muddy water and some foreighn white object that looked like a small mistile with a string attached. Looking up at the tall man she saw that he was not pleased with her actions and she quickly stood up straight and apologized.

"What is your name girl?"

"Rin, what is yours sir."

"Sesshomaru, but you will call me lord Sesshomaru. I am your guardian and you will treat me with the up most respect, I will accept no less. do you understand?" With a nod of her head they continued walking on ward into the harsh unforgiving city that they like many other things inhabit.

A/N: that is the first and possibly only chapter i was gonna add some song lyrics but i decided against it. howeve it does have a theme song and it is Uso by SID i seggust listning to the english version by shadowlink4321 on youtube. The song is supposed to go with the last six indents. Bai


	2. Chapter 2

UNTITLED

A/N: so this be the second chapter of UNTITLED this is only called untitled cuz i cant think of a title for it so oh well. oh gawd its raining where i am plz excuse me whilst i go and live lavida loca by dancing in the rain...i wont do the naked part...anywhoozleeeeeeeeee READERS GRAB MY NOTEBOOK

readers:...*takes a corner*

ME:*runs* NOW ITS YOUR JOB TO PLAY GOD GOOD LUCK!

i dont own nutin

It has been a week since then and Rin has learned the many ways to annoy Lord Sesshomaru and his current girlfriend Kagura. Kagura was tall and slim like modle slim with angry red eys and ink blach hair. You could always see them together it was like they were attatched at the hip. One day while Lors Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room reading Rin came out whering his fluff around her neck like a scarf. She began to strut around like she was on the runway. Blowing kisses to inanimate objects and wiggling her hips Lord Sesshomaru could see her just out the top of his eyes. With a deep sigh he said.

" Rin, what are you doing with my mokomoko? Also why are you parading around like you are a whore." Sesshomaru asked not looking up from his book. Disheartened Rin removed the Mokomoko from around her neck and layed it at Sesshomaru's feet. Bowing she said.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

"Go put it back and then come back here for a talk."

When Rin came back she looked at the floor.

"Rin do we touch other peoples stuff?"

"No."

"Then why did you touch my things in my room, when i know i had made it perfectly clear that you were not allowed to go in there."

"I wanted to play dress up."

"Rin we do not play 'dress up', If you are to be the lady of this estate I expect you to act like one do you understand? Now turn around."

Rin did as she was told, she knew the drill turn and bend. Sesshomaru gave her a swat on her bottom and sent her on her way.

At dinner Rin and Sesshomaru sat in silence eating until Kagura burst through the door saying.

"Sesshomaru I want you now!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction of a milimeter before standing and walking over to her. Slapping her he scoffed.

"How dare you think that you can come into my house and demand my company in your bed."

"I'm your girlfriend duh!"

"You were nothing but a good tumble in the bed I have no need for such feelings as love nor do I need a companion such as a girlfriend." The look on kagura's face was priceless to Rin, well she never liked her anyways. Kagura stormed off with an evil look in her eyes you could tell she was plotting something.

Dinner time rolled around and there Rin was sitting hapily at the table as she waited for the maid to bring her meal. Sesshomaru was at the other end doing some sort of paperwork he looked busy so Rin decided not to bother him. It wasn't often that he brought his work to the table but when he did he made it clear to not bother him with nonsensical babble as he would call it.

When the maid came in with the food she handed Rin a massive plate of food and Sesshomaru a small slab of extra rare steak. Stuffing her face in a very gross and unruly way Rin was slopping food everywhere and it was quite disgusting to watch according to the maid but she would never say such a thing.

"Rin you are a human eat like one. Do not ever eat like a mangie mutt from the streets again." That was all Sesshomaru said as he cut his meat up and ate it properly.

After the scolding and the dinner Sesshomaru sent Rin to bed. However Rin claiming that she cannot fall asleep without a bed time story bugged Sesshomaru until she got one.

All tucked in bed Rin snuggled down under the covers and listened quietly.

"A long time ago there was a war and a great inu yokai. This inu yokai was not only a great warrior but also the great lord of the western lands. He also had a full demon son. Ruling with an iron fist everyone feared and respected him except one human woman. She was a beautiful woman with grace and dicipline. She was kind yet firm and she would not stand for the yokai lord to be so mean. They fought, they laughed, they became best friends, but soon that would change as the woman began to melt the demon's icy heart and he fell for the woman. So the demon lord decided to court the young woman and make her his mate. Failing at first, second, and even the third time deciding he had enough of rejection he came out and said it plain as day "I love you." he said"

"I love you to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said mid yawn. Sesshomaru gave her a look that said don't interupt me again.

"Anyways where was I oh right now I was so moved by his brazen declaration that she acepted his love and they moved to a small village in an even smalller hut and had a baby hanyou. The eldest son was none too pleased about this." Sesshomaru was about to continue the story when he realized that Rin was asleep and holding on to his arm. Torn between leaving and waking her or staying and sharing a bed with a child Sesshomaru sighed and crawled under the covers with her falling fast asleep

Whilst Sesshomaru lay sleeping dreamless Rin was busy dreaming about one day marrying her demon savior. White church, White dress, Black tux, and pink flowers everywhere. Wedding bells could be heard in the distance as people threw rice at the newly wed couple. Doves flying , cheering from humans and demons alike as Sesshomaru walked down the aisle with Rin in his arms bridal style.

Smileing and holding his arm ever so closer Rin lay sleeping and enjoying her dream while Sesshomaru was on the fast train to a stiff shoulder and neck.

A/N: while i was writing this Every heart came on the pandora and i was thinking of that being the theme song but it doesn't quite fit. So instead we have the theme song to kimi ni todoke for the theme..he he yeah oh btw its called reaching you….i think. look it up if u get the chance. it is supposed to go along with the story and Rin's dream


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey y'all so I have been getting reviews and i was really surprised like whoa so I have decided to work harder and actually use spell check lol. I know yall probably not even listening to the chapter themes but i choose to make the chapters have themes because in anime they usually have a song playing for like a moment like in romance anime when the characters have a moment a sweet song played or in action anime a rock song plays etc. onward to the story.

still own nothing…..but would be glad if one of y'all would buy me a sesshy plush.

When Sesshomaru awoke Rin was in her room playing house with her handmade dolls. As he sat up the room was dead silent except for the snap crackle and pop of his stiff joints and back.

"Rin what time is it and why are you not in school?" Sesshomaru was now standing giving Rin a stern look with piercing golden eyes. Putting her dolls down she stood in front of him and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is 10:58 am and I am not in school because the other girls would not let me in. They said a dance studio was no place for a demon's ward." Taken aback by Rin's words he began to think. As he thought more and more his blood began to boil. Who were they to deny this Sesshomaru's ward from participating in normal human traditions, it was absurd. He grabbed Rin's hand firmly and stormed off to the black lamborghini in the garage.

"Rin put your seat belt on." Rin did as she was told and put her seat belt on. Gazing out the window she began to sing a song

"Yama no naka, mori no naka, kaze no naka yume no naka, Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru"

When they arrive you could practically see the dark aura oozing out of Sesshomaru. Forcing the doors open with one hand and dragging Rin with the other. The music stopped abruptly when Sesshomaru walked in fuming.

"Why was Rin not allowed in the class today."

"What do you mean Rin has always been welcome here?"

"Rin?"

"Not true those girls over there said that I was not allowed because my guardian is of demon decent." Rin said pointing accusingly. Sesshomaru gave her a look along the lines of don't do that. Gasping the teacher walked over to the girls and swatted them with a long yard stick.

"Rin go put on your yukata I'm sure your father would be delighted to see you in it." The teacher said as she turned to look up at Sesshomaru. She was a woman of average height and stature. Nothing particularly stood out but she was obviously taken by Sesshomaru's looks. She began to flirt casually and inch closer by the slightest margin. Sesshomaru was not fazed in the slightest. Skillfully and politely dodging every flirtatious comment he waited for Rin to come out so he could leave and get to work.

When Rin finally came out she looked so cute. She had an orange and tan plaid kimono on and some wooden sandals.

" I'm ready miss sakakibara(sah-kik-a-bar-ah). " Rin said bowing to her teacher.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you Mr. Taisho. Ya know after my husband went insane while he was teaching during the 9th grade class C calamity it has been lonely. Maybe you can stop by with Rin and we could have dinner sometime." She said as she ushered Rin into the dance studio. Finally he thought as he got into the vehicle and drove off to Taisho corp. for work.

Whilst Sesshomaru was at work Rin was busy dancing and having fun while doing it.

After work Sesshomaru picked up Rin and they headed home to a warm meal and a bath for a certain demon's ward. They sat at the table eating quietly when the maid walked in.

"My Lord the bath is ready. "

"Is it the large one? If not then prepare the large one from now on. Because Rin splashes so much half of the water is wasted and I do not wish to pay for the floor to be bathed instead of Rin. So Rin will be bathing with me until she can learn to bathe without splashing everywhere." Sesshomaru said as he continued to eat.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it Rin."

"I have a dance recital next week would you like to come and see it?"

"hn." She took that as a yes and excitedly ate her meal and ran off to the bathroom.

When Sesshomaru was finished eating he made his way to the bathroom to see Rin sitting on the toilet wrapped in a towel looking up at him.

(insert song here)

After Sesshomaru got stripped and is now in a towel looking down at Rin who is sitting in the very large tub with the towel on because the maid called it improper to bathe with a full grown man with nothing on.

The moment Sesshomaru got in was the moment his fate was sealed. Rin began to play with her bath toys making them talk and carry on conversations as if Sesshomaru was not there at all. Occasionally displacing the water as she played she decided it was ok to have a bit more fun.

"And then just as Ulquiorra and Ichigo were about to fight, a Titan who looked like Lord Sesshomaru appeared and began to attack them."Waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to catch on to his que to play with her Rin smiled up at him. Wich he sighed in return and began to make scary growling noises and and started to splash the water around everywhere worse than Rin ever could Playing and splashing then Rin got out of the tub and began to run around and Sesshomaru being in the heat of the moment got up and began to run after her. He chased her around the oversized bathroom then she ran outside the door and around the house. The dining room, the bedrooms, the library, the play room, the office. Squeals and giggles could be heard everywhere by everyone including the very important guest Lord Sesshomaru did not know he had. Then rin ran into the living room squealing and still in her little towel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the guest. Sesshomaru then came bursting through the door and scooped up Rin making noises.

"Well I'm glad to see your not such a block of ice at home like you are at the office mr. Taisho." An elderly man said with a cheeky grin. Sesshomaru quickly stiffened and put Rin down.

(end song)

"Rin go and get changed into your pajamas and go to bed." Knowing not to protest her lord's orders she quickly bowed and scurried off.

"Excuse me gentlemen while i go and get changed."

After Sesshomaru finished changing he walked out to the living room and began to converse.

A/N: well how was it. you know i think they should do a spin off of the show with just sesshy rin ah un and jaken and their adventures. anyways the theme song for this chapter is splish splash by …..i have no idea anyways look it up on you tube. R&R oh ps. i don't own another, bleach, or aot. bai


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo on to the story

i own nothing…..still that plush would be great and maybe a hentai body pillow of him please

When the old men finally left the house Sesshomaru sighed and went to go check on Rin. Rin was sleeping in front of his room with dried tears on her face. Sighing he picked her up and carried her to her room and layed her on her bed. On his way out the door she stirred and said with a raspy sad voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Do you hate me?" (SHOT THROUGH THE HEART) Those four words hit his frozen heart like bullets. Why would Rin think he hated her. Had he not given her everything she could want? Had he not bought her all the toys she could ever need? Did he not clothe her properly? He had to get to the bottom of this feeling she had.

"Rin. Why would you think I hated you?"

"Because I embarrassed you in front of important looking people." she began to cry. Tears flowing down her cheeks as if they were a river. Droplets falling to the floor like precious diamonds. Her hics and sniffles filled the room along with her quiet sobs. The sight of her was enough to bring anyone to their knees. Walking over to her Sesshomaru gathered her in his arm and shushed her and stroked her hair.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru does not hate you. It matters not what they think they are just stupid men who are after nothing but money. You are above them and always will be." Sesshomaru sat on her bed while she cried into his shoulder. Rocking gently back and forth she eventually fell asleep. Laying her down and tucking her in he went to his own bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A week later Sesshomaru was on his way to work when he got a text from a familiar number. {Hey sesshy-kun~ it's me kagura you know the girl you dumped. I just wanted you to know that Rin is a very pretty dancer. I bet she will look just as good as a whore cuz like father like daughter bye} This text made his blood boil. Like hell was his Rin becoming a whore. She was going to stay pure forever. He would make sure of that. The ride to work was just enough time to cool his thoughts so he could act civil or what he claimed to be civil, to most people he was considered walking, grunting block of ice.

Stack after stack, folder after folder, paper after paper Sesshomaru was finally done with work and off to go and watch Rin's recital when he received a very disorganised text. {Lord Sesshomaru recital is tonight. coming?} It was obvious that it was from Rin. Sighing with an unexpected grin he pulled into the parking lot and went to go sit in the theater room. Though he was a half hour early it did not matter to him, as long as he got front row to see Rin and the fruits of her labour.

Soon people began to flitter in the room and a sickening stench of human body odor wafted through the room. A very large woman sat next to him. She reeked of sweat and chili cheese dogs mixed with vomit. She smelled like she was dipped in the bog of eternal stench. She immediately recognized who he was.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus its the great Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. What in the world is such a handsome bachelor doing here. ?"

"I am here to see my ward dance."

"Your ward? Don't you mean your child?"

"No. she is not my child nor is she any relation to me. "

"But still you love her right ? Blood is not needed to be a parent." The woman began to irritate him so he decided it would be best for both of their health that he did not answer.

The girls began to run around the stage and frolic to the music. multiple dances passed and Sesshomaru has yet to see Rin. The recital was bordering 2 hours now and he was getting impatient when the stage went black.

(insert theme song)

A lone light flashed on and there was Rin dressed as a demoness in royal robes. She had markings on her face similar to Sesshomaru's which caused the woman next to him to look at him as his chest swelled with pride. Her eyes looked distant as the music began. Walking ever so slowly across the stage. Cherry blossom petals began to float down around her. The music began to speed up and so did her movements. Fluid gentle movements complemented by cherry blossoms. though her Kimono was rather plain for this type of dance. Just a simple black kimono with red trim. Soon the music sped up even more and as it did she fell. It looked like she did it on accident but then she began to shimmy out of the black kimono to reveal a beautiful 8 layer vibrant kimono of spring. It had a pink cherry blossom print on it and a light fluttering blue trim to compliment it. Now her movements were fluid and fast. It seemed as if she had been doing this for years. She was absolutely beautiful, for a child anyways.

The music stopped suddenly and the stage went black again. Everything was dark and quiet except for the blue outline of Rin's kimono. the music began to go click click click repeatedly in a rapid manner as the blue outline became distorted and began to fade as Rin's eyes began to glow red while the music stopped.

The crowd was dumbfounded. Murmurs and mumbles could be heard throughout the room. The lights came on and all the girls came out to bow and so did the teacher. Rin came out after everyone else and bowed gracefully with a big smile directed towards her lord.

After the recital on the way home Rin sat quietly as Sesshomaru drove through town.

"You were beautiful Rin. Absolutely stunning, I am glad my money is being put to good use." Smiling brightly Rin began to sing a song whilst remembering her dream she had of marrying her Lord.

A/N: k so the theme of the chapter is….well just look up snow dance memoirs of a geisha on youtube…...that is the song. here is a link to it watch?v=63FxLM3AQt4 um it is just the song the dance is different. well i tried to make it different but i know there is gonna be some hate so to make y'all happy i don't own the memoirs of a geisha dance. i will be happy to answer any questions bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I found a wonderful editor and proof reader. They make my writings a bit more sophisticated and interesting…..maybe that will entice people to review… please review it means alot.

"Papa! papa!" A squealing plump adolescent was clinging on to a Sesshomaru who was not only shirtless, but siting in his not so tidy whities, with a beer gut on the couch looking as if he has not gotten up in many weeks, his hair was excessively greasy, slicked back draping down to his lap sticking to his thick scruffy happy trail starting just below his very encrusted and quite rancid smelling belly button and some sort of mysterious tacky and sticky substance coated the coarse hairs, as he went to speak he noticed that his teeth were rotted out and his breath reeked of month old road kill. The only thing he used his claws for lately was to scratch the spot between his balls and ass. To his right was a six back of Busch and a box of cigars. To his left there are about ten reeking, chubby, and unruly children climbing over each other trying to get to him. "Hn…" was the only thing the demon said to the child who looked like him with bold sapphire eyes silver hair and the same markings as him. His irritation began to grow as more of the same undifferentiated broods began to crawl on him, tugging his hair and shoving their chubby fingers in his nose and mouth. Then the woman from the theater walked in. She was twofold as large as she was in the theater. She was shaggy haired, putrid aroma, which was something between a dirty dipper and road kill that has been sitting out in the hot

sun, and had corpulent rolls on her already obese body. There was no way to tell where her chin ended and her boobs began. Her thick black hair was in curlers and she had side burns and a beard. "Sesshomaru, when are you gonna get up off your indolent ass and go to work. I am carrying your quintuplets we are going to need more food and room. And you never tell me you love me anymore." The woman began to come closer and closer until everything went black. Sesshomaru woke up in a cold sweat with a pounding headache. Breathing heavily Sesshomaru checked his body to make sure he was not as grotesque as he was in the dream. Then without another thought he sped over to Rin's room only to find her lying peacefully asleep. He was so relieved that his life was not at all like it was in the dream. Deciding that he needed to go and bathe he wandered over to the bathroom only to find it a complete mess. It looked as if a tsunami ran wild in there, toys and water everywhere. The rug was waterlogged and the sink and bathtub was over flowing. Shampoo and soap coated the walls. Bubbles of all shapes and sizes sat on the water and floor. "Rin!" His voice echoed throughout the estate and within minutes he could hear her littler footsteps coming towards him. When she arrived she saw the mess and immediately began to look away from the seething Sesshomaru in front of her. "What is the meaning of this monstrosity?" Rin began to blush and look away. She knew she was in trouble just by the look in his harsh golden eyes. They seemed to flash red when she didn't answer. She began to tremble and her voice stuttered when she tried to explain. "Lord S-Sesshomaru I- I mean my toys w-wanted to play in the w-water." Her voice choked up and she began to cry. She was sure Lord Sesshomaru hated her now, she ruined his bathroom, wasted a lot of soap and cleaning stuff too. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as hiccupped and sniffled. Sesshomaru began to feel as though he may have spoken just a little too harshly towards his ward. He soon shook his head of such thoughts. Walking over to Rin with a face that held nothing but rage and hate he raised an open hand above her face. She stood there terrified of what was to

come. Her body trembled with fear and her eyes were wide. Just as he was about to strike her he smelled a salty harsh smell. Did she just? She did just piss herself. Did he really scare her that much? She was in shock she didn't even notice that she had wet herself. Realizing that she truly feared him he lowered his hand, squatted down and hugged her, shocked by this sudden embrace she just stood there until she was able to hug him back. "If your toys wanted to play in the water then you should have just come in and woke me." Looking down at her with soft molten gold eyes he patted her head. "Now, clean this up and come to breakfast when you are done to discuss your punishment." He walked out of the room, down the hall and into his private bath. Once he was finished he walked out to the dining room to only to notice Rin sitting at the table with a forlorn expression across her face, poking and picking at her food not really eating. Sitting down in front of her and gave her a stern look. (Begin theme) "Ok Rin what should be your punishment. You broke the rules." Rin was a very honest person and often felt guilty for what she had done. So she thought up the harshest punishment she could. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry for breaking the rules. Letting me stay with you rent free must be a burden on you. I apologize for ruining your bathroom." She hung her head down and the smell of her tears washed over the room. She was crying again. "If it pleases you then I will move back into the smelly box so you don't have to worry about me and my destroying your property." By the time she finished her sentence she was sobbing hysterically. Her image of her marrying the beautiful man that sat before her was shattered beyond repair. "Is that what you want Rin? Do you not wish to live with me here?" His voice was surprisingly disheartened at her words. "No. I love you Lord Sesshomaru but, I broke the rules and I broke a lot of them. I thought you would be really mad at me. I though you hated me." Broken words came out through fits of tears and hiccups. Sesshomaru got up and made his way over to Rin. Pulling her close he felt himself close to tears. Just the thought of her not being in his life anymore was enough to make him cry. He had

grown accustom to her laughter filling the halls. The sound of her footsteps in the middle of the night when she walked to the bathroom. He could not imagine the thought of her not being there no more. Without realizing it he was crying. Just as hard if not harder than Rin. They sat there crying hysterically until the doorbell rang and broke them of their moment. "Rin you are welcome to leave this estate whenever you wish but just remember that if you do I will come looking for you to bring you back. You are my ward I have grown to love you. Don't ever forget that ok. You have become my world. Now, I may love you but that does not sway my position on whether you should be punished or not. You are now grounded for one month. I want your phone and all of your dolls at my bedroom door before 9 o'clock do you understand? You will also not be allowed to stay extra time at the academy." (end theme) Rin smiled happily and hugged his waist and ran to gather her toys and phone.

(Who was at the door? And where does this fit in?). Meanwhile Sesshomaru was stuck in a marriage meeting with the Higurashi Company's daughter Kagome.

A/N: so that is the end of the chapter, As of late I have been getting advice from a friend of mine whom I now proudly call my editor woot. For some reason this chapter came out alot easier than the others soooooo yeah the theme for this chapter is please don't leave me by pink. Honestly I am prepared for major hate for this but I absolutly hate Kagome x Sesshomaru. I just want that pairing to die. I can live with kagura x Sesshomaru but NEVER KAGOME X SESSHY. Rin and Seshomaru is my otp….maybe im bias because of that but oh well


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: unlike most of my chapters i dont know the theme for this chapter so either the theme will pop up in my head in the middle of this story or it wont have a theme which ever comes first the end or the song i think should be the theme. Well lets put an end to my rambling and have the story start.

Sesshomaru was putting on his tie when Rin walked in and saw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?"

"To meet a woman that I am supposed to be engaged to. She may end up to be your female caretaker." Finishing with his tie Sesshomaru strode past Rin and out the door.

"Rin, do not linger. 'Tis your bed time, I will tuck you in but then I must leave or I will be late." Rin nodded and follwed Sesshomaru shutting the door behind her. When Rin follwed Sesshomaru it was quite the sight. She managed to keep up with him but, for every one step he took she took five or six. Once they got to Rin's room her chipper aditude soon disapaited. She did not want to go to bed especially knowing that Lord Sesshomaru would not be home that night to protect her from the monsters.

Once tucked in tighly and comfortably Rin voiced her opinion on the subject of being left home alone with the momsters that may or may not be under her bed or in her closet.

"Lord Sesshomaru if you are gone who will protect me from the monsters and the boogie man." Looking up at him with big doe brown eyes and giving him the best puppy dog look she could muster up. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not buying it at all in fact he was less than pleased at the fact that the girl could think she could win him over with a look that humans named after a child animal. Besides he has never herd of this 'boogie man' surly if he had not heard of this demon that he could not have that much power. Why would his father name him after the greenish yellow slime that comes out of your nose when you are sick. His parents must not like him very much to give him that name.

"Rin. You have nothing to fear, there are no monsters. And you do not have to fear this boogie man, for I have not heard of him and if i have yet to hear of him that means he does not have enough power for you to be afraid of. Besides why would you fear a man who was named after the liquid that comes out of your nose when you are sick?" Rin could not hold back the laughter at what he had said. Her fits of laughter gave him a small almost unoticable smile then he scooped up Rin in his arms and gave her a good night hug.

About an hour later Sesshomaru arives at the marrage meeting for Kagome. Kagome was the granddaughter of a very rich CEO. She had long black hair, bright brown eyes, a small waist and an aditude that more than irked him.

"So your the great Lord Sesshomaru. Listen I have no interst in yo. From what I ahve heard your as cold as ice. No thank you." She walked passed him and sits at a table.

"Now listen I understand you were most likely dragged into this by my father, so was I. I also understand you have taken in a child off the streets and are atempting to raise her. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Lord Sesshomaru said very sternly taking a sip of his wine.

"I personally do not belive that a small child no, let me refrase that. I personally belive that a female child should not be living with a daiyokai who has the reputation of ice prince. Little girls should be with a loving figure instead of a block of ice. She should be with someone who understands what she needs as a little girl or what she is going to need as a woman. Little girls need someone to teach them how to bathe proporly or to brush thier hair. You cannot do any of that, why, because you are a man."

Lord Sesshomaru just stood there knowing full well she was right. He could not provide the motheresque feeling that she would need but he could provide her with dolls and play time and fun she didn't need a mother for that right?

"And Sesshomaru not only are you male but you are also a demon so there is some social differences aswell. Im sure she has alrady had some issues at school with the other girls. And they will get much worse as they get in highschool. Human girls can be harsh and cruel, they speak without thought or consern for anyone but themselves. Belive me Sesshomaru she needs a mother to whom she can confide her problems to, if I were her I would be too scared to tell you for fear-"

"Fear of what!" Sesshomaru stood from the table and loomed over Kagome. "Fear of abuse? Scolding? Hatred? I have never given her a reason to fear me. She respects me and-"

"But, does she love you? Does she see you as a father or as a man in her life she must obey or else she will end up on the streets again?" These words hit him like a brick wall. What does Rin think of me as. Does she love me. Does she hate me. Is she happy. Does she wish for a mother, or am I enough. These questions rattled through Sesshomaru's head for the rest of the night and on the drive home.

"I think I should take Rin to live with me she will be happier."

That is what Kagome said before Sesshomaru got into the car.

Finally entering his house he accidently kicked something. Looking down he saw it was Rin asleep at the door step. Picking her up he held her close to his chest coddling her.

He the layed her in her bed and left, but not before noticing a piece of paper in her petit fist. Picking it up he began to read.

"Dear Lord Sesshomaru I love you, I miss you when you leave for important stuff and I really miss you when you stay in your study all day. I know your buisy but please promis to stay with me forever. Don't leave me alone ok. I love you.

DO YOU LOVE ME CHECK YES OR NO

A/N: ugggghhhhh sorry for the lack of update i have no internet at home so i can only update very seldomly. I want reviews for my birthday so you all should review. ps the theme for this chapter is im a gangster by rappyMcrapperson just because i was listening to it while writeing this chapter lol.

watch?v=UknCoe697iQ


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all it has been so long since I have updated. Mostly due to lack of inspiration. So without further ado? I think that is how u spell it...i don't know.

Sesshomaru stared hard at the small note and then looked back at the sleeping girl. Did he love her? Why did he take the little sprite in? Did he take pity on her? Did he feel responsible because she attempted to help him? The demon stood there thoroughly perplexed, never has so various emotions stirred inside of him, or had this many perplexing thoughts rattled in his brain. Sighing as he stretched and decided to answer her question when he woke the next morning. As he exited the ever compassionate demon lord gave the floor the biggest hug in the world. You see he felt bad for it because Rin had so many toys on it all the time. Looking back with glowing red eyes he searched for the culprit who had tripped him only to see that it was a small stuffed white dog that he had given Rin the day that he took her home.  
He sat up cross legged and stared at the small dog and continued to wonder how he felt about the small girl. 'Damn it, why has this child infected me with stupid human conflicts' Throwing the toy in a random direction he heard Rin stir.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"Rin." He said whilst standing up.  
"Did you see my note?"  
"Rin, it is not wise to sleep on the floor, nor is it wise to sleep with paper in your hand. Have I not taught you anything?" Sesshomaru said with his still blood red eyes. Rin shrank back into her blankets and quietly apologized as Lord Sesshomaru walked out of the room with the note still crumpled in his hand.

The next day was hell for the Demon. Rin was pretending to be sick, the house phone and his cell phone were ringing nonstop, his head was pounding, two of his house servants including the one in charge of Rin had called in sick as well, he had four business conferences scheduled at work today, which he could not miss, He needed someone to be at the house to watch Rin so she didn't throw one of those parties that kids tended to throw while unsupervised. He really didn't want to come home to find Rin fist pumping to a random dirty song.  
'I really think I may have watched too much MTV last night.' The demon lord thought to himself as he read Rin's temperature.  
"Rin your fine now get ready." Sesshomaru said in a slightly stern voice as he exited her room.  
Assured that Rin has gone to school the demon lord went to work and yet again got stuck in a mile long traffic jam. Meanwhile little Rin was on the play ground of her school.  
Rin was playing quietly with her stuffed puppy the lord had gotten for her. She conveniently named the small animal Fluffy. During her little mind adventure Rin found a small worm and named it Worm.  
Fluffy: "hello Mr. Worm can you please help me find my little girl?" Rin said in as deep of a voice that she could muster.  
Worm: "Sure Giant dog I saw a girl go that way." Rin plugged her nose so she could speak nasally as she pretended to voice the worm.  
Fluffy: "Oh thank you you're the greatest."  
Worm: "Aww who me? I'm just a worm."  
Rin was lost in her own little world of worms and dogs when three girls came up to her and stomped on the worm and took Fluffy away.  
"Hahahhahaha! Look at the little baby Rinny pooh playing with her wittle stuffef puppy wuppy" The three girls giggled at the main one's comment and proceeded to toss Fluffy around while Rin played a pitiful game of monkey in the middle.  
"Hey give him back! He is mine! My lord gave him to me!" Rin cried and shouted at them to give back Fluffy but to no avail. Eventually the stuffed dog landed in a giant mud puddle and was thoroughly ruined.  
Rin quickly became blinded by rage and hatred for those three. Without a moment's notice Rin was on top of them hitting, clawing, and biting them until they began to bleed. The teacher was a bit slow to notice the commotion but was quick to respond when she heard the wails of an injured girl and Rin sunk her teeth into her tender flesh once again.  
The teacher tied to pull Rin off, and it was a struggle but it finally happened. Rin was pulled off of the three and was practically foaming at the mouth with their blood dripping from her mouth due to her multiple bite attacks.  
Rin now sat in the office with Lord Sesshomaru on his way. Once he reached the office the door opened silently and Rin's eyes shot up and then looked away in shame. The lord was taking care of paperwork for the newly suspended Rin.  
On the ride home Rin started crying and apologizing.  
"I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru! Those three took my puppy that you gave me and threw him in the mud." Rin said in-between hiccups and sniffles.  
"Relax Rin you are not in trouble. Your anger was justified in your eyes, however for future reference I suggest you don't act like that again. The humans do not appreciate their children being attacked." The demon continued to drive home at a nice leisurely pace until they reached home.  
Walking inside Rin was about to run off to go play but Sesshomaru snagged her up and held her in place.  
"Now just because I'm not mad does not mean that you will not be punished. I want you to go clean your room and then read this book. Now go." Sesshomaru handed the girl the book and then shoved her off to her room. Rin was about to start to clean but the book got her curiosity. The book had golden writing and it said Labyrinth. Rin opened the book and the pages flipped to a page and inside that page was a small crumpled note. Opening Rin squealed with happiness at the sight of the note.

DO U LOVE ME?  
X YES NO

OK So that was this chapter. The theme for this chapter was Melancholy hill By the Gorillaz.  
Let me know what you think and give me any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N OK SO I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO POST THIS CHAPTER. THE THEME SUITS THIS CHAPTER BETTER THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTERS AND THIER THEMES. I AM BEYOND EXCITED FOR THIS IM PRACTICALLY JUMPING UP AND DOWN.

Today was the day the best day of Rin's short life, Lord Sesshomaru was going to take her to the park AND play with her. She was practically about to burst with confetti and excitement. She woke up bright and early just to pick out her outfit and make herself presentable for her lord. She wore a pair of blue overall shorts and a cute black t-shirt with a "Got Fluff" symbol on it. She brushed her long brown locks into a side ponytail and smiled a toothy smile.

Satisfied with her look she bounced down the long hallway and down the winding stairs to meet her lord in the dining room for breakfast. Walking in the room she found her Lord swamped with piles of paperwork and phones ringing nonstop. Her smile faded when she realized that her Lord may have to work and their date would have to be cancelled.

"Lord...Sesshomaru? Do you have a lot of work to do today?" She asked not really wanting the answer. Her little brown eyes began to dim as each moment passed with silence. She really wanted to play outside with her lord but she understood if he had work that would come first. She began to fidget and look down preparing herself for the 'I have to work speech'. That speech made her sad to even think about. Without glancing up and continuing to write He calmly said. "Rin, I will be done soon. After breakfast we will leave." Her eyes lit up and she squealed with joy her little legs carried her down the hall into the kitchen. Her little curly side tail bounced and she ran. Grabbing a plate full of eggs she ran to sit with her lord but he was done and so was the paperwork. Sesshomaru had a lot of work to do and the deadline was in three days. 'I did promise her, and I cannot cancel on her again.' Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself as he strides to the shower. Once there he turned the shower on stripping down as he stepped into it. Letting out a small sigh he leaned his head back as he reached up to wet his long silvery hair. Today was going to be a very long day he figured so he closed his eyes just letting the water engulf his body at the moment. He loved the child and he wanted to make her happy but he was not thrilled at the fact he had to the park. A disease ridden, human infested, snot nosed kids everywhere park. The thought of it alone almost made him convulse a little. He did however promise her and he would never break a promise to her unless unforeseen problems happened. He grabbed the bar of Irish spring and began to work it around his body. The strong scent invigorated him and sent his nose ablaze. First his neck and shoulders, then his toned abdomen, down his strong hips and tight butt, muscular legs down to his feet. Grabbing the back sponge He worked his back from top to bottom with another once over of his behind. The suds traveled down his body being carried by the shower droplets. He began to wash his member to which it responded rather eagerly. Sesshomaru rarely to never touched himself; He did not feel the need to. However it has been at least a good 100 years or so since the last time. Closing his eyes and grasping his semi erect manhood he began to stroke it. Up and down with long slender fingers. Soon he was standing at full attention. He began to pump his hand at a slow and steady pace. Running his fingers around the tip occasionally it soon became coated in a thick film of pre-cum. Faster and a little rougher he continued his ministrations. After a while of stroking and panting he came. His hand was coated in his cum. His cum dripped down to the floor and down the drain.

Rinsing himself off he got out and began to dry his self as he walked into his room and put on a casual muscle t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a black leather belt. Drawing his hair into a ponytail he walked out and met Rin at the door. Apparently she had been waiting there since she finished breakfast; walking past her he pushed the door open and guided her out to the car. Sending Jakken a text to watch over the house Sesshomaru started the black corvette and they drove off to the park. Once there little Rin was looking at the beautiful scenery, tall oak and maple trees everywhere with a few scattered cherry blossom trees here and there, the grass was green and freshly cut. There were children playing on the playground and mothers gossiping on the bench. The sights of the public park excited her and the sounds made her want to go play with the other children. Looking at her Lord he nodded giving her permission to go and play. She ran up to the group of children, while he sat with the gossiping mothers who stopped to stare at the beautiful man next to them. He didn't care that they were staring at him his main concern was Rin having fun. Rin began to swing and play on the tire swing until the three girls from the school tussle walked over to her and push her off giggling. "Why if it isn't little baby Rin coming to pway on du wille baby tiwer." The first one said as the other two giggled. Rin didn't want to get into a fight today because today she was with Sesshomaru. Getting up she wandered over to him sitting on the bench with his eyes closed bathing in the sun's rays. "Where are you going baby Rin!" one of them shouted as they followed her only to see a tall man sitting on a bench next to their mothers who were occasionally stealing glances. Sesshomaru felt Rin tug on his shirt gently. Opening his eyes he looked down at her only to see a small dirt smudge across her cheek from when she fell. He brushed it off and stared at her. "Will you come swing with me? She asked hopefully. Sighing he stood up and the twosome walked past the three little girls and Rin snubbed them. When she did that Sesshomaru gave a slight chuckle at her antics, he could tell that she did not like those three. Once they arrived at the swings she motioned him to sit in the swing. He did not understand the contraption but he did want to make her happy so he obliged. Sitting down he gripped the chains as she began to push him. The sudden motion surprised him but he did not show it on his ever stoic face. Once he got the concept he began to swing on his own and she took the seat next to him. Soon she was giggling, swinging in sync with him. After their swinging session they played tag in the open field he of course let her win occasionally. Soon he forgot that they were in public and began to chuckle and have fun. As she ran from him he picked up speed scooping her up in his arms and then throwing her up and catching her. The mothers on the bench sighed and wished their husbands would do that to their kids. After playing tag they stopped and got some ice cream from a stand. Eating it Sesshomaru "accidently" bumped Rin's hand and her ice cream booped her in the nose leaving a small chunk of it right on the tip of her nose. She gave a small growl and forced his in his face because an accidental bump was not enough to make it hit his face. The stayed out till the stars came out and the park was empty. They lay on the field looking up at the sky with all its pretty colors and swirls. "Lord Sesshomaru, I love you…" She said as she gingerly kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru laid there in silence after she kissed him. He indeed loved the girl but he did not know how to say it. Those words have never let his lips before and he did not wish to sound injudicious. Sucking up his pride he turned to the small girl and placed a kiss on her temple. He hopped that was enough for her to understand that she was important to him.

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 8 THE THEME FOR IT IS MY GIRL BY THE TEMPTATIONS. AS ALWAYS REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE.


End file.
